Keep Moving Forward
by Zach Fire
Summary: Both Tails and Mina are saddened by their losses. Will they find a way to work them out? Possibly together?
1. Chapter 1

Keep Moving Foward.

**Hello all! This is the dramatic backstory to why Tails and Mina got married. Just to let you know this is only my second fan fiction story so if you see anything that I could improve or add on just let me know. Thanx!**

Prologue:

Tails:

It had been rough. The whole thing. Especially the part where I lost her forever. The stem was growing a little everyday but I was losing hope in it. More weeks past and it started to die, even if I gave it everything it needed. I hadn't seen Sonic or any of the gang for a month because I didn't feel like showing my face. I killed the beautiful flower. I was a murderer.

I sat stiffly on my chair with no emotion at all. "Tails! Snap out of it!" Sonic spat in my face. He had gotten sick of me sitting here doing nothing so he came to my house and tried to make me leave the painful state I was in. I gave Sonic a look that told him to go away but he didn't comply. "Tails I'm your best friend. You can't expect me to go about my business when your like this. You had to do it, to save the universe. " Sonic said. He paused like it was my turn to say something but I remained silent. I was broken.

"Tails! Please! Say something!" Sonic yelled. I didn't even look at him. My mind was elsewhere. Sonic walked over to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him open it and step out. "I'm sorry Tails." he said. Then he gently closed it.

Mina:

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. We had been so relaxed before and now *poof*. Everything changed and now we're in a heated argument.

"-Heck you never liked me anyway! You were in love with that blue boy Sonic!" Ash snapped at me. "No I wasn't. I was just being a good fr-" he cut me off.

"-Yeah yeah. Say no more. This is the end of this relationship. Besides I have plenty of other girls waiting back home."

I stood there with my jaw hanging wide open. "You, what now!? You've been cheating on me haven't you!" I cried. Ash started to pack his bags."Here! You can pay for the rest of this stupid vacation! I'm out of here!" Ash stormed out of the room. I stood there in silence. In shock. Ash had never pulled a stunt like this before, obviously. There were times when he would get angry but it was nothing like this. And for what? Because I was being nice to Sonic? Did I ever do anything to upset him? I don't think so.

It didn't matter anymore. The whole thing was over I was lonely and I was lost.

**I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. If anyone has any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks:)**

** - -Zach Prower**


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Moving Forward 1

**Welcome back everyone! I'm not entirely sure if that was considered a long wait but if it was I'm truly sorry. Otherwise enjoy the first chapter of Keep Moving Forward!**

**PS: The last Part of this chapter was inspired by (drum roll)… Blury-Star-on-Fire's review! :)**

-Zach Prower

Chapter 1: Letting It Out

Tails:

It was never this bad. Not even when I found out my parents were gone. All I wanted was to be with her again. Cosmo. She sacrificed herself to save the universe and I had to shoot her, with my Blue Typhoon cannon. That's why I quickly dismantled it after we got home.

Sonic gave up on trying to speak to me in person about a week ago but he still called me and gave me voicemail several times a day asking if I wanted to come to his house or go out for chili dogs or both. I figured my depression couldn't get much worse so I accepted. We met at Uncle Chuck's Diner, Sonic's favorite place for the classic chili dog. Me? I wasn't really hungry even though I hadn't eaten a real meal in several days.

I sat down at the table. Sonic was in a cheerful mood (as always). "Hi'a Tails! Nice to see ya out of the house. Ya know, to tell you the truth I didn't think you were gonna show up today." he laughed. I sighed deeply. "Come on Tails. Cheer up! Cosmo wouldn't want you to be sad like this. I think she would want you to move on." Sonic explained still with a smile attached to his face.

I looked back up at Sonic with angry tears in my eyes. Sonic saw my expression and his smile faded. Suddenly I lunged over the table and tackled him. Everyone gasped. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! I LOVED HER! YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET HER GO?!" I yelled. Sonic surprisingly stayed calm. "No. I never said it would be easy." he said sympathetically. After hearing that my grip was to weak to pin Sonic to the ground any longer. He sat up and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder.

After everyone else in the restaurant had gone back to their own business, I decided to leave before the waiter even came to our table. I entered my house, went into my room, sat down on my bed, and thought deeply about what Sonic had said. Would Cosmo want me to continue to mourn for her? Would she accept that I stopped? Should I move on? These questions hammered on my brain. With a strong headache I decided to take a nap.

Mina:

Once I had gotten off the plain back home all the girls welcomed me but wondered where Ash was. I had to tell them all what had happened. "But…you two we're perfect for each other!" Amy exclaimed. "I thought so too." I responded. "Maybe some ice-cream will cheer you up." Sally suggested. "It's not that easy! Ash dumped me and you think ice cream will help me?!" I yelled so suddenly that Sally and the other girls were taken aback. After a long pause Cream stepped up.

"Maybe it will help." she spoke with a very fragile smile."She's right." Amy chimed in. I started to back up. Then I bursted into tears. Sally caught me from almost falling on my face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell! I'm just…so sad and lonely and hurt!" I cried. Sally pulled me up into a hug. "It's okay Mina you just have to let it out." Amy said with sympathy.

After my small tantrum we got ice-cream and I said good bye to the girls. I returned to my cozy little home. Even though I did make a lot of money from my concerts I liked to keep my house small and simple. The only difference was Ash wasn't there to comfort me after a long day. I started to feel lightheaded so I decided to go to bed early.

Once again getting into bed I felt cold remembering Ash wasn't there. Suddenly I fell asleep just like that; faster than the snap of a finger.

I pictured myself… in space. A bright light rose upon me. Then a small girl in a green dress shaped as flower petals descended towards me. "Hello Mina. I have something to tell you. It's about…Tails.

**I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. If anyone has any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks:)**

** -Zach Prower**


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Moving Forward 2

**Hello! Again, I'm not entirely sure if that was considered a long wait but if it was I'm truly sorry. Otherwise enjoy the next chapter of Keep Moving Forward! ;)**

-Zach Prower

Chapter 2: Expected Unexpected Dreams

Tails:

I could recognize her anywhere even in my unfocused and blurry dream. It was Cosmo who was sitting on the plateau of a tall mountain. Willingly, I flew up it and sat next to her. "Hello Tails." she greeted calmly. "Hi Cosmo. " I responded happily. "I've been meaning to tell you something lately." she looked down at the swaying grass. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Tails, love still awaits you in the world. As Sonic said in the restaurant, I would want you to move on." Cosmo said.

My smile faded and tears filled my eyes. This subject of letting Cosmo go was too painful to think about. "No! Not you too! I need you to help me!" I yelled. I stood up and turned away from her.

"Tails listen to me. I can't rest in peace until you do so and someone out in the world needs you too; someone who has also lost someone they cared about."

Her argument got the best of me and I fell to my knees. "A-Are you sure *sniff* C-Cosmo?" I stammered. "Yes Tails. Trust me like you did before when I attached to the Metarex (Sonic X)." she smiled. I turned back around to face her. "Okay Cosmo. I'll… try."

Cosmo got up and started to float away. "Thank you Tails." she said as she rose up into the sky.

I woke up seconds later. It was still dark out. I was on the couch but my pillow was stained with tears…or drool. I heard a faint noise come from the kitchen so I cautiously walked toward it with my hands in a fighting position. I peeked in and saw a figure looking into the fridge. I sneakily side stepped closer when the figure looked up at me and screamed, then fell forward revealing his blue quills. "Sonic?! What are you doing here?!" I yelled. He gulped down the rest of whatever he was eating. "Sorry, but I wasn't gonna let my little bro sit around and sulk all day, and I was hungry. I figured you wouldn't mind if I helped myself to some food."

"It's fine Sonic… for both reasons. I had a good conversation with Cosmo and I think I've made my decision to move on. Just don't talk about it too much okay?" Tails told him. Sonic smiled and hugged him. "Thats great Tails " Sonic assured.

Then Tails' house phone rang. The number was blocked. "Who could be calling me this early in the morning?" Tails thought aloud. They let it go to a message. "Hi, this is Mina. I'm sorry it's so early but could you come over to my house? I have something to tell you. It's urgent. Thanks." she hung up.

Sonic smiled. "I think your luck has changed for the better." he said. "What are you talking about?" I asked very confused by his sudden comment. He shrugged me off. "Something tells me that this is no ordinary request."

Mina:

I didn't know how this was happening. "Who are you?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why, I am Cosmo." she giggled. "Cosmo, Cosmo." I repeated. Then it clicked. "Your the girl who Tails lost." I said. "Yes but I see he is not the only one who has lost someone they cared about."

I started to tear up again. "Is there anything you can do to help me move past him?" I asked shakily. "You must do this on your own but I can give you a hint. Try to look for someone who has also not been happy lately to help you." she spoke. Then she vanished and I found myself back on my bed.

The answer to her question was obvious. Tails. I got up from my bed and called him even though it was still very early in the morning which was kind of rude but I figured I would apologize later. When he didn't pick up I left a message. A few minutes after leaving the message he appeared at my doorstep.

**I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. If anyone has any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Moving Forward 3

** Hi! For the third (and probably many more times), I'm not entirely sure if that was considered a long wait but if it was I'm truly sorry. Otherwise enjoy the next chapter of Keep Moving Forward! ;)**

Chapter 3: Events To Be Revealed

Tails:

I wasn't expecting this at all. Why would Mina need me now? Did she her coffee machine break again and did she need me to fix it? Or did her electric piano malfunction? Whatever it was, it was surely important because its 4:00 in the morning. "Hello Tails." she said formally. She guided me into her living room. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

I sat down on the small couch and she sat next to me. "So…what's wrong?" I asked. "Well, you remember Ash right?" she questioned. I nodded. "He…left me and I need your help to get over him."

I didn't get it. "Why do you need my help? I don't have any experience in this topic. You should get a councilor to help you." I told her. I got the worst possible response. She stood up with fury. I gulped. "Councilor?! I don't need counseling!" she screamed. "I-I'm sorry! That came out wrong! I mean maybe it would help you find out why he left you in the first place." I tried desperately to fix what I had said. "Well a least I didn't blow up Ash like you blew up Cosmo! You can take that off the list of things I did to him!"

I stood up in rage. Tears started to form in my eyes. I had never felt more angry in my entire life. I could almost even see my fur turn a shade of bright red. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THIS! I HAD TO DO IT OR EVERYONE WOULD DIE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU EVER AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I ran to the front door, opened it, stepped out and flew away with such force that dust formed a circle where I had taken off.

I flew past my far past my house; past New Mobotropolis; past all the land. I started to fly across the ocean. I kept flying and flying. After it seemed like a day of flying nonstop, I started to see an island in the distance. I recognized it as Westside Island, my birthplace.

Mina:

Tails has a lot of things, but I didn't know one of them was a temper. More importantly, I needed Tails to help me with my problems.

I suddenly felt like the energy had been drained out of my system and I fell over as if I had fainted.

I was a ghost. Floating in hallway of a building. Cosmo descended towards me for the second time, this time with a sad expression. "Mina, I think you misunderstood what I meant by _help_ with your problems. Now I can only show you what it means. She directed me to the elevator. As we stepped in I looked at the buttons; there were only three (past, present, future). Cosmo pressed future. By the sound it made when it started, I could tell that this was no ordinary elevator. It shot up out of the building like the Great Glass Elevator in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Remembering I was a ghost I sigh of relief. Cosmo giggled. The elevator rose and rose until it entered the bottom of another floating building. The familiar *ding* of the elevator sounded when we came to a stop.

Cosmo and I floated out when I opened. As we past through a new hallway I noticed doors marked with years. We stopped at one door. The year was marked 30 years into the future. Cosmo opened it and we stepped inside.

I saw myself (I looked good!). I was walking toward the door of my house I think. I opened it and walked in. Quickly I ran up to the door that the older me had closed. I couldn't put my hand on the nob because I was a ghost. Cosmo came up from behind me and simply floated threw the door. I slapped my forehead and followed her inside. It was a very big house from what I could see of it. I followed myself up the stairs and to the bedroom where… TAILS was laid out on the bed watching TV! My other self sat on the bed next to him. "How was work?" Tails asked. "It was great actually. I think I've finally come up with a new song." I said happily. Tails sat up. "That's great sweetie." he said. Then he kissed me!

"Cosmo? Are you saying that I…marry…Tails when I grow up?!" I shouted. "Yes." Cosmo answered calmly. I couldn't help but notice that he looked very attractive. I took a better look at myself to realize I was pregnant! Cosmo giggled again by my reaction. "She will be named Melody and six years later you will have a son named Skye."

This was almost too much to take in. We looked like a happy family but that would only depend on what I do in the present.

"This is your future if you go and help Tails now. He has gone away from New Mobotropolis to the island were he was born. You must find him there and speak with him. Tell him that you have spoken with me so he'll understand." she told me. "I will" I said confidently. "Thank you for your time Mina." she said as she faded. Everything went black.

I woke up where I had fallen (right next to the couch). I knew what had to be done so I packed my bags and sped of to Westside Island.

**I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. If anyone has any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Moving Forward 4

**Welcome back everyone! Now I know that wait was a little too long so I am truly TRULY sorry. Otherwise enjoy the FINAL chapter of Keep Moving Forward!**

Tails:

I use to hate this place. When I was little having two tails was more of a curse than a blessing. People always used to say that I was weird or mutated but when Sonic came around everyone stopped immediately. Now I just come every now and then for a quick get away. (Besides Cocoa Island).

I discovered my parents old beach house up on the hill one day when I was wandering and I cleaned and fixed it up for a suitable second house. After "checking in" I went to lay on the beach and listen to the waves as they crashed into the shoreline.

I must've dozed off because when I woke up it was sunset and Mina was sitting next to me, suitcase and all! On instinct I jumped backwards. "Tails I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she assured. I looked at her and frowned. "What more do you want from me?" I asked a little too harshly. Mina looked down then straight into my eyes. "Tails, I'm truly sorry about what I said and your right. I probably do need counseling."

I sigh deeply. "I'm sorry too. I guess I could say that I was kinda sort of exaggerating…maybe." I said. Mina giggled cutely. "So you came all the way here just to apologize to me?" I questioned. Mina nodded. "It didn't feel right at all to make you feel bad and then go on with my business."

Another question struck my mind. "Mina how'd you know I was coming here?" I could tell she didn't expect me to ask this. She gulped. "Well, I know you too well …I guess." she spoke out uneasily. Mina seemed to look for my approval. I didn't buy what she said but I played along and nodded.

"Tails, it's getting late. I don't think I should go back now. Maybe I'll just go find a hotel to stay in." I don't know why my ears perked up when she said that. "You could stay with me if you want." I blurted out. "Thanks Tails!" she zoomed up to me and hugged me tightly. I didn't know what to think. The sun had gone down a few minutes ago and Mina and I were walking back to my beach house. "So your parents used to come here? I like their taste." she smiled. I kept walking. Something was kinda ominous about the way Mina was being so nice to me. It's like she knew something I didn't.

Anyhow I let Mina get some rest while I looked at my first real invention, my flashlight, hand carved out of wood with glass pieces stuck together with sap. In the tube was a compartment for fireflies now empty. They would shine their light through the glass making a small but decent light that would provide me vision on those cold dark nights. I had kept this flashlight even after Sonic came because it gave me hope, hope that I could someday find the light, find my way.

Tired of thinking about "my destiny" I decided to hit the hay. Suddenly I remembered I let Mina sleep in my bed. I don't think she would mind if I slept on the very edge of the bed without making any contact with her.

Mina:

I had almost forgotten where I was but I soon remembered when I opened my eyes. My first reaction was shock. Tails was starring at me with his big round eyes. There was tension in his face. Then I realized what is was for. I had one of his tails tightly wrapped around my arm and our noses were touching!

"We just keep waking up next to each other don't we Mina." he grunted. I quickly let go of his tail and sat up. "You move around a lot in your sleep." he smiled. I blushed uncontrollably. Tails sat up as well. I turned my head away to look at the carpet. I still hadn't done what Cosmo asked because I was to nervous. It seemed a little too early on to tell him right after he finally decided to move on past her.

Tails looked uneasy. Maybe he had a bad dream. "Tails, are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I just had the strangest dream." he scratched the back of his head. "What was your dream about?" I asked. Tails rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" he questioned looking quite embarrassed. I nodded slowly. "Well, it was more of a vision than a dream. It-it was y-you and me…b-but in the f-future…Mina, I think w-were meant to be t-together…Cosmo…said so herself." he blushed.

She must have shown him the same thing she showed me. Tails waited for my reaction. I didn't speak. Instead I lunged forward and kissed him. Then I wrapped my arms around his soft fury back and after what felt like ten minutes Tails broke the kiss. "So…if were meant to be together in the future, you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend would you?" he asked playfully.

I chuckled. "No Tails, I don't think I'll mind." Tails laughed and he kissed me and we took the time to embrace.

Epilogue:

"Wait! That can't be the end of the story!" she shouted. "How did you guys get married!?"

"Ssshhh." Mina whispered. "Your brother is going to sleep." The fourteen year old girl pouted. "Let's just say that Miles carved me my own ring and proposed to me ten years later and leave it at that, okay?" Mina suggested. The girl now in bed nodded in response. "Okay, goodnight kids. I love you Melody. I love you Skye." She closed the door and went into her and Tails' room were he was laying on the bed. "We should probably hit the hay too." Mina suggested. "Okay."Tails agreed. Goodnight hun."

"Goodnight" she responded. Her life was perfect and she felt like nothing could change it.

She still remembered the quote Miles said to her when he proposed.

"You are my light.  
You are my world.  
You are my everything."

The End

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you all enjoyed it! If anyone has any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks:)**

**Zach Prower (NOW Zach Fire) OUT!**


End file.
